


drift

by sasakiarisu



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Angst, M/M, i'm totally sorry for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasakiarisu/pseuds/sasakiarisu
Summary: Sometimes, things just don't work out well in the end.
Relationships: Fujima Kenji/Maki Shinichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	drift

**Author's Note:**

> it's already late here and i don't know what pushed me to write this one. i had this idea in my mind for weeks but never wrote it until now. anyways, please prepare to cringe as this one isn't proofread...

It was already thirty minutes past twelve in the morning when he heard the door unlocking.

Fujima Kenji slowly stirred in his sleep, rubbing his eyes as he woke up from the noise. At the doorway stood Maki Shinichi, with his coat on one arm and the first few buttons of his shirt undone. The former Shoyo captain took a look at where he is staying right noe; he hadn't noticed that he ended up falling asleep at the dining table, waiting for the other guy to come home. Today— no, _yesterday_ was their anniversary, and even before that, Kenji had made plans on celebrating it. But Maki apparently was busy with his work, so the plans were changed and he just prepared a small feast for them to enjoy, hoping that the guy somehow finds time for them to celebrate it together. However, even with all his efforts just for the two of them to be able to spend this day together— calling his boyfriend numerous times and messaging him— it still wasn't enough. Fujima felt a stinging pain in his heart as he realized that, but he chose to swallow them all as he asked Shinichi if he still wanted to eat what he prepared.

"Do you want me to reheat the food for you? You must've been hungry, hm?" the brunet said as he stood up from his seat and took the food on the table. He knew that his boyfriend had eaten already; he didn't seem starving at all. But Kenji just wanted to think that Maki also wanted to celebrate yesterday with him.

"You don't need to. I'm already full." the guy answered, and somehow, those simple words made the wound sting more than it should.

Fujima just tried to shrug it off and acted like it was normal. "Okay. I guess I'll keep them in the fridge." _But it still hurt him a lot._

As he kept them inside some food containers, the other already entered their shared room, closing it afterwards. His tears fell freely at that, but he was quick to wipe them away. Somehow, it made him feel so miserable, crying over something like this. Before, he was known to be the calm and composed coach of Shoyo, and the brilliant, ruthless ace of the team. His teammates looked up to him and respected him a lot, and his schoolmates admired him, but now he was here. It somehow crushed his pride to think that he was at the top before, being the one respected, being the one admired, being the one chased, but now he was the one chasing after someone he shouldn't be chasing. It crushed his heart, to think that the guy whom he thought treasured him like how he does, doesn't even care to remember when their anniversary was. It crushed him so much when he realized how pathetic he was, giving _everything_ to the man who can't even do the same for him.

But he doesn't want to leave him.

Call him an idiot, but he loves Maki Shinichi so much that he's willing to turn a blind eye to the truth.

After storing everything in the fridge, Fujima headed to their room, finding Maki lying down on the bed already, sleeping. He smiled at the sight, but it didn't last so long. Kenji wanted to keep him like this, wanted him to stay beside him for eternity, but he knew he can't. Because no matter how much he puts effort to make him do so, he won't. Because no matter how much he shows that he loves him so much, Shinichi won't ever show him the same.

Because he has _someone else_ now.

Kenji knew. He knew that his boyfriend was seeing someone else the time that he started coming home later than he should. He knew he had someone else when he stood him up when they were supposed to be celebrating his birthday. He knew he had someone else, when he made a surprise visit to Maki's workplace and saw him kissing _Sendoh Akira_ passionately, as if he didn't want to let him go. He knew that Shinichi doesn't love him the way he did anymore, but he still wouldn't let go. He doesn't want to let go.

Because he still _hopes_ that someday, Maki Shinichi will come to love him back again.

Fujima closed the lamp and laid beside the tan-skinned man, covering himself with a blanket. He scooted a little closer to his boyfriend, gazing at his sleeping figure, before pressing a gentle kiss on his head. As moved away a little, teardrops started rolling on his cheeks again, his heart clenching, but he was quick to wipe them away. He smiled a little, wishing for this moment to remain for a bit longer, before he whispered something to the sleeping boy beside him.

"As long as you're still here beside me," he mumbled quietly, the ache in his chest intensifying. _"I will still keep on holding on to us."_

And after a while, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When he heard the faint, slow breathing of the person beside him, he slowly turned his head around, watching him sleep. Fujima Kenji looked peaceful in his slumber, and Maki Shinichi felt guilty for hurting him. However, he knew that what he felt for his former rival wasn't the same anymore. The moment he started feeling something for Sendoh Akira, he knew that he was slowly losing the spark he felt when he spends time with his boyfriend. That moment, he realized that he _doesn't_ love Fujima the same way he did before.

It made him feel _shit_ , but he can't do anything to change it now.

Maki shifted from his position and turned around fully to face the male beside hin. Kenji looked beautiful, as if he was an angel sent from above. He was one, actually, but Shinichi was here, abusing his kindness. He doesn't know how he should do it, but he has to stop his selfishness now. Fujima Kenji deserved someone better, and he wouldn't find that person if he remained with him. He wants him to find true bliss and happiness. He has to end this now.

"I'm sorry, Kenji," he muttered out, as he turned away from him. His heart clenched inside his chest. "I hope you find the happiness you deserve."

And with that, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it! i know this is kind of a rare(?) pairing, but i really loved the two of them ever since i joined the fandom. i'm not sure if i wrote this one fine, but i would like to thank everyone who read this one. i hope you liked it. i would also like to apologize for errors and such. i'll do my best to write better stories in the future. lastly, i hope you all are safe there! see ya in the next stories...
> 
> -arisu


End file.
